


Kasa the Sassi and the Search for a Very Rare Book

by CloudDragon



Category: 4thewords (Video Game)
Genre: Also there's a jerk who does not get sandwich rights, Because he just ignored Kasa when she was clearly trying to come inside, Credit to fantasy name generators for the names, Gen, I'm a gardener and I'm planting a seed with care but with no idea how it will grow, It could really be either at this point., Maybe slowburn friendship??, Not sure whether he's going to be redeemed, So if you want to read this be aware of that, not sure yet - Freeform, or if he's going to turn into a major antagonist.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: (This summary is a WIP, it may change later on. Same with the name, that could change depending on where the story goes.)Kasa is a Sassi, sent by the Elder Library to collect a rare book in Luciola forest to add to their collection. She eventually finds her way to the inn where the book is said to be kept, and meets the son of the innkeeper there, Kergar, who is looking to write a novel.(Not exactly sure where this fic is going to go- I'm a gardener I think, when it comes to my writing. This is the seed of this story and I'm doing my best to plant it with care, but it'll undoubtedly grow into something very different from my original idea for it. So, I'm inviting you to join me on this ride, as we discover the story together! Even if you don't read this, I hope you have a nice day and success finding whatever it is you want to read!)(Uh I think people put quotes here. So here's a quote)Jerk. I hope an Aracni eats through all of his sandwich rolls in his sleep. He doesn't get to have sandwiches.
Kudos: 1





	Kasa the Sassi and the Search for a Very Rare Book

In Kasa's opinion, they should really have Sassi-sized doors in every building. 

Sure, Sassi hadn't been found until just the past winter, so she understood why a small inn in a far-off corner of Luciola wouldn't have a door of their size. But service animals had existed for generations, And sure, they could normally go through the door with the human they were helping. But Non-humanoids couldn't open the doors on their own, which was frustrating for her.

She supposed it was to keep Wignow from sneaking in and stealing all of the boots during the night, which was sensible; She had heard they were quite a problem here, and had had quite some issues avoiding them because they, for some reason, thought her paws were boots and kept trying to run off with them, and Kasa had run out of room for essence in her bag from the amount she had destroyed.

Still, though. She had knocked five separate times(Curse her soft paws, making her knocks were so quiet barely even she could hear them), even tried to climb the wall and open the door herself, to no avail. And this was very _frustrating_. She knew why, logically, it was this way. But it was still inconvenient.

She jumped up onto the windowsill, trying to get a better look inside of the building. There was, supposedly, a rare book held within this inn, one that she had been told to bring back to the Elder Library, and she could see a bookshelf. It didn't look like the type of bookshelf a rare book would be kept in - Plain and simple, The wood a dull brown that did look faded with age, so maybe it was rare because it was an old book? But the inn had only been around for something near thirty years, so that seemed unlikely unless it was a family heirloom or something, in which case they most likely would refuse to give it to her - but the world held many surprises, so Kasa wasn't going to dismiss it just like that. There were a wide variety of people there, eating breakfast and talking and laughing. She sat down on the windowsill and glared at them for a long moment, hoping one of them would notice and let her in. 

One of them glanced up at her, seeing her sitting on the window sill, rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. 

_Okay, we are NOT doing that._

Kasa would have to come up with a different strategy to get in, it seemed. She knew one that would almost certainly at least get them to open one of the doors, but it may not necessarily get her off on the right foot, at least if all of them seemed to have as much of a distaste for Sassi as that one did. _Jerk. I hope an Aracni eats through all of his sandwich rolls in his sleep. He doesn't get to have sandwiches._

She padded alongside the window sill for a moment, trying to come up with a better idea for getting inside, though she didn't see any. If she had to, she could probably just steal the book. But that would mean she'd have to know which book it was, which she didn't yet. That was annoying, too. She wished she had gotten more information on what book she was actually trying to find. But of course, no mission to Luciola could ever be easy or orderly. You'd think for such a small, tranquil town that there'd be some form of order, everything having a certain peacefulness to it. That was what "Tranquil" meant after all - more specifically, it meant "free from disturbance; calm." - and everyone she'd met had described Luciola as just that. However- Very clearly it wasn't. Though she supposed "tranquil" and "Orderly" weren't the same thing, so that inference was a foolish one to have made and misleading.

She flicked her tail, and waited and watched. She'd wait a little while, then. If no one noticed her after she'd been there for half an hour, _then_ she'd scream, or start clawing at the door. But for now she would wait patiently, and leave the screaming and yowling for if she was still refused entry even if she did her best to be as nice about this as possible.

For now, though, she merely watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I'm looking forward to writing it regardless. Let's just hope I actually write it instead of it joining the abyss of barely-started WIP's-  
> Anyways, I hope you have a nice day and I'll see you around!


End file.
